the little kennedy brother
by abbie12xxx
Summary: my take on what should of happened in killing Kennedy when bobby was disrespectful in the meeting warning spanking


it was half past three in Washington dc and president john f Kennedy had just had to drag his little brother out by the collar of a meeting he could not believe it his 24 year old little brother was acting like a seven year old

"owww jack stop dragging me " said bobby in a whiney voice

john just ignored him and carried on towards bobby's bedroom he walked down the long corridor and opened his little brothers bedroom door he walked in with bobby in toe and put him in the corner

"you cant make me stand in the corner like a little kid " he complained as he tried to walk around john

john had enough at this point he turned bobby around and placed two hard swats on his backside SWAT SWAT bobby looked at john in surprise his big brother hadn't spanked him in years he quietly walked back over to the corner and didn't say a word john smiled to him self as he remembered when he used to look after bobby when he was little

he gave a sad nod of his head and walked out the door as he went out of his little brothers room he saw his loving wife Jackie out side his room waiting for him he smiled and gave her a tight hug and a kiss on the lips she hated seeing bobby in trouble

"what are you doing out hear " john asked in an amused voice

"I saw you dragging bobby by the ear to his room I wanted to know what he had done to be in trouble "

john sighed sadly as he remeberd booby trying to stick up for him during the meeting

"he was trying to stick up for me and not let me taking all the blame "

"I don't understand why is he in trouble " Jackie asked puzzled

"he called the c.i.a dumb son of a bitches " he said trying not to laugh

Jackie gasped and gave a quit chuckle she could just imagine every ones face in the meeting when bobby came out with that

"so what are you going to do about it "Jackie asked

john gave a sad sigh

"I don't know before farther died I made a promise to protect bobby made sure he was safe but this what should I do "

"do what you always done follow your heart your a grate big brother and bobby just needs a little guidance form all of us "

john smiled at his loving wife when john first introduced Jackie to the family bobby had been fifteen and though he was going to be replaced but he was very wrong most day Jackie would pick booby up from school if his brother couldn't they would go for ice-cream go to the park he would show of his basketball moves it was perfect

they still wanted there own children but new they couldn't but bobby made up for the empty space in her heart she would never love bobby like she would john but he had a special place in her heart

"love you " he said with affection

"love you to call me in when your done " she said sweetly

he gave her one last kiss and went to deal with his little brother he walked in to find bobby still standing in the corner he gave a brief smile then became serious he sat down on the bed and called his little brother other

"come here young man " he said sternly

bobby blushed and reluctantly walked over to his brother feeling like a naughty boy he stood in front of his brother head down trying to hold back the tears john noticed this and wounded what had his baby brother so worked up

"bobby look at me" bobby tried to lift his head but he couldn't look at is big brother he was just to embarrassed john sighed and stood up he put two fingers under his brothers chin and forced him to look

he had the face of a lost little boy that didn't know what to do he pulled his little brother into a hug and soothed him best he could

"shhhh c'mon now what this all about what has you all worked up " john said while rubbing his little brothers back soothingly

"I-im so sorry john im sorry I disappointed you and dad I dint mean to " he chocked out

"what no you could never disappoint any of us " booby looked at his brother and bilked

"but im always in trouble " this made john smile

"your no trouble what so ever your actions may cause trouble but you will never be trouble understand " he said gently but firmly

bobby nodded and leaned into his brother they stayed like that for a couple of minutes john pulled his little brother back and lokked at him

"feel better " he asked

bobby nodded and wiped his eyes

john nodded then looked at his brother sternly

"now on to todays behaviour " bobby looked down he knew what was coming next

"what was all that about in the conference room " john asked

bobby shrugged "just didn't seem fair that you get all the blame for something that was everybody's fault"

john gave a sad sigh his brother had always had a kind heart

"that may be young man but you were disrespectful and what are the tree main rules you do not brake "

booby let out a small huff and continued "dishonesty ,disobedience and disrespect " he mumbled the last one out

"that's right you were disrespectful the high up members of the c.i.a and that is unacceptable "

booby nodded his head in acceptance

"okay then you know what to expect " john said hoping his little brother wouldn't argue about this

bobby nodded with a scowl on his face

john noticed this and smiled

he walked over to the bed and sat down he gave his brother a look and bobby walked over to his brother

"pants down "

bobby blushed but removed his pants knowing not to push his brother once bobby's pants were at his knees john pulled him over his lap and pulled down his silk boxers bobby started to wriggle but a hard smack made him still john started spanking

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT after 20 spanks john started to lecture his brother

"I understand why you said what you said but you need to be respectful they have the highst security clearance that you can get and you really want to piss them off " john said he heard a small sob from his brother and lifted his leg and staretd spanking the under curve

"owwwww john p-please stop ii-m so sorry "

"I know buddy five more " john said soothingly

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT "OWWWWWWWW " bobby cried out in pain

john righted his baby brother and sat him on his lap rocking him slowly while bobby cried his heart out in his brothers t-shirt after a couple of minutes he quitted down an got off his brothers lap and sat on the bed he winced as his backside ame into contact with the bed he lean into john and john put an arm around him

Jackie opened the door and aw bobby and john sat on the bed she smiled and walked of and sat on the bed she rut a gentle arm around bobby and bobby leaned into the embrace with out hesitation and cried some more

"shhhh there there its okay now your forgiven " Jackie tried to sooth him after a couple more minutes of crying bobby finaly camed down

"you okay now " john asked bobby nodded and john said

"go and wash your face will postpone the conference until tomorrow

"okay " bobby said then walked put the door

"what im I going to do with him " john asked

"you could put him on a lead " john gave a quit laugh and said

" I guess "

THE END


End file.
